Various types of photocatalytic coatings are known. Self-cleaning coatings based on TiO2, for example, have been studied widely and reported on in the scientific literature. Many past efforts have sought to maximize the photocatalytic properties of the coating, in some cases with the goal of providing a self-cleaning window. In such cases, high levels of photoactivity are desired.
Contrary to the goal of such research efforts, it can be advantageous to provide low-maintenance coatings that have lower levels of photoactivity than self-cleaning coatings and yet stay cleaner than uncoated glass, are easier to clean than uncoated glass, or both.
Anti-static coatings have been developed as one type of low-maintenance coating. These coatings are often based on a transparent conductive oxide (“TCO”) coating. The TCO coating typically has considerable thickness, and a relatively high level of electrical conductivity. The thickness tends to be large enough that the coating imparts more than an optimal amount of visible reflection, absorption and surface roughness.
It would be desirable to provide a low-maintenance coating that comprises titania and has a small thickness, minimal optical impact, and is static dissipative so as to provide controlled dust collection properties.